


Turning Twenty-One

by SamuelJames



Category: Tinsel Town (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis has been making plans with Ryan's parents for Ryan's 21st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Twenty-One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Turning Twenty-One  
> Pairing: Ryan Taylor /Lewis Reid  
> Rating: 18+ mostly for language  
> Summary: Lewis has been making plans with Ryan's parents for Ryan's 21st.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal where the prompt was celebration. I'm not sure if this show even has a fandom but I loved it.  
> Disclaimer: Tinsel Town is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Come on, Lewis. I know you're planning something, all the phone calls and going quiet when I walk in."

"I could be having an affair."

Ryan laughs. "Like you have the energy to cheat on me."

"Don't fucking remind me. Jesus, Ryan, you make me feel so old."

Ryan puts his arms around Lewis, happy when Lewis relaxes and hugs him back. "Even if I have to start slipping you Viagra every night I'm in this for the long haul."

Lewis laughs. "Cheeky bugger. It wasn't me who couldn't rise to the occasion the night before last."

"That was your fault for plying me with drink. So come on then, tell me what the plan is."

"Your mum wanted a family party at the house but your dad didn't want the place getting trashed. We agreed to go halves on renting a club. You better do a good job of looking surprised."

"I will. Want a brew?"

"Yes please."

Ryan puts the kettle on and looks for biscuits to have with their tea. He knows he bought some digestives the other day and Lewis likes them. "I just caught myself looking for digestives so you could dunk them in your tea. When did we get so domestic?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Ryan shrugs. "I suppose not, I do love you and your digestive habit. I like that you always buy croissants after a late shift. It's just that twenty-one seems old. I know when I'm older it'll be different but right now it feels old. Can you remember your 21st?"

Lewis ignores the jibe. "Party at home. Mum made sandwiches and sausage rolls. Lots of family and neighbours there. We did the whole twenty-one kisses thing. My boyfriend at the time was so nervous but he kissed me on the cheek as the twenty-first person. Later that night my dad walked in on us having a slightly less chaste kiss. Breakfast the next morning was an exercise in awkwardness. Don't think my dad looked me in the eye all day."

Ryan smiles as he makes the tea and passes Lewis his. "Because of a kiss?"

"And my hand down John's trousers. I still cringe even now."

"I'm glad I won't have the twenty-one kisses thing."

"Shame, I'd queue for that."

Ryan puts his cup down and takes Lewis' too. "No need to queue. We can have a private celebration right now."

Lewis pulls Ryan onto his lap. "Do I get all twenty-one?"

Ryan kisses him. "Just twenty now but if you count wrong I won't mind."

Lewis kisses Ryan and then kisses his neck pushing the collar of Ryan's shirt aside.

"That's cheating."

"You never said where I could kiss you."

"Trust a policeman to pick up on that."

Ryan takes his shirt off and lies back on the couch. Lewis lies on top of him and Ryan spreads his legs so Lewis can get comfortable. After a particularly passionate kiss they both give up any pretence of counting.


End file.
